Night Rising
by ParadoxxFoxx
Summary: Nyx has been planning to overthrow our world since before the Second Titan War. Now 50 years later she has the chance. Only the chosen six can stop her now. This is an SYOC story and will accept seven submissions if at least two are Roman because I need praetors and I will be adding mine. Good luck.
1. Chapter 1

**Name (include middle):**

 **Godly parent (Please no Big Three or Maidens like Artemis and Hestia but Athena is okay[however they can be blessed by maidens):**

 **Age:**

 **Appearance (clothes and your face and stuff like that):**

 **Height:**

 **Preferred weapon:**

 **Personal weapon (example Percy's Riptide):**

 **If you have a personal weapon does it have a disguise?:**

 **Magical item (example Annabeth's invisibility cap):**

 **Romance or secret crushes (Boyfriend or Girlfriend if so is he or she demigod or mortal. Choose to fill out another in same review or PM or just give me an example of them):**

 **Special powers (Nothing too OP):**

 **Personality:**

 **Strengths:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Fears:**

 **Flaws (Must fill out):**

 **Disorder (Dyslexia, ADHD stuff like that)**

 **Backstory:**

 **If they die do you want them to, and how will they die?:**

 **When and where were they taken to camp?:**

 **Yes, you better believe it! This is the reboot of my original story! I am taking new 12 submissions, but this is not first read first serve. I will choose the best of the best, the creme de la creme, the Tour de France! Wait a minute. Never mind. Anyways I will be adding my new OC I just created (drumroll please) . . . Emmet! If you had a form from my old story just use that and add the new stuff.**


	2. Characters

SYOC: The reboot. The romans are the praetors.

Name (include middle): Margoret Emmeline De Ruiter; she goes by 'Margo'.

Godly parent (Please no Big Three or Maidens like Artemis and Hestia but Athena is okay[however they can be blessed by maidens): Venus

Greek or Roman: Roman

Age:17

Appearance (clothes and your face and stuff like that): Long, beachy white blonde bone-white waves that is an ombred to a dark ash blonde, bright almond cat-like green eyes framed with stubby lashes, pale porcelain skin, 5'8, long limbed and gangly body, tall and ribbon slim but with not much chest, pink glossy cupid lips and long legs. When she's not at school, her clothing style is sophisticated, glamorous, regal with a touch of a seductive minimalism. She's often wearing classic, Audrey Hepburn-inspired designer clothes. Her favourite colours to wear are regal purple, rich navy blue, bold forest green and blood Crimson red. Patterns: polka dots, nautical stripes, window panes. Simple but not flashy like floral, lace or cheetah. She's very into tailored pieces in an eye-catching colour, military jackets or trench coats with buttons, peplum tops in muted tones of grey, black, white or beige, fitted skirts in either tweed or knit, silk trousers. Dresses for her are brands like Ellie Saab or Alexander McQuinn. She likes contemporary dresses: cutouts in a singular colour, long and form fitting or symmetrical short dresses. She's more into the cut and colour of the dress rather than the embroidery. She would wear pumps and 500 dollars boots for shoes. For camp, she tends to dresses down a little. She dresses in purple tank tops, expensive Levi jeans with heels and minimal jewellery. However her armor is less flashy. She has a normal pair of armor and a thick purple mesh suit under her armor that doesn't show anything but is non thermal.

However, last year, she use to look VERY different. She use to be that fat girl in Roman camp, told to stand there by the sides in War Games because of her hefty weight. She use to dress in baggy purple shirts or baggy sweaters with funny slogans, wide leggings and uggs. She use to weigh over 200 hundred pounds.

Height: 5'8

Preferred weapon: Whip and knife. She would use the whip to create slashes or curl around the neck, or trapped it by it's arm. Once her victim is set inside the whip she'll use a knife to stab it.

Personal weapon (example Percy's Riptide): She has a whip is made from gold electrum wire, gifted from her mother on her sixteenth birthday for 'losing weight'. She tends to wear the whip around her wrist, kind of like a bracelet, just right in her grip so she can strike immediately at an emergency. Also, she tends to lace the whip with a paralysis so it would be easier to disarm her enemies. She also has a dagger- her first dagger- that was given to her by her cohort members when she first came and she needed a weapon for War Games.

If you have a personal weapon does it have a disguise?: After she used the whip, it would curl around her wrist and transformed into a long, silver and gold bracelet. The knife would be tucked inside her boot.

Magical item (example Annabeth's invisibility cap): Her whip.

Romance or secret crushes (Boyfriend or Girlfriend if so is he or she demigod or mortal. Choose to fill out another in same review or PM or just give me an example of them): Well, when she was fat, she used to have many crushes on the boys around her cohort, y'know, just boys she thought was cute. But of course, since she was fat, she didn't have any of those crushes returned. However, she use to hung out with this boy named Casey, who was like a 'loser' just like her. He was a son of Mercury and he tends to always make her laugh, making her feel better when the other people at camp teased her for her weight. Little did she know, he actually had a crush on her. But when she lost all the weight, she dropped him as a friend, thus breaking his heart, because he wasn't 'cool' enough for her newfound popularity.

Special powers (Nothing too OP): She could speak French, like all Venus kids, and have enhanced beauty. After she lost weight, she received Aphrodite's blessing with her whip. Her eyes become more slanted, her nose becomes straighter and she has poutier lips.

Personality: Before she lost weight, she used to be really sweety and shy girl, who was bullied for being overweight in camp. However, after she got skinny, she became basically what everything anybody hate about rich people distilled into one 95-pound, doe-eyed, bonmot-tossing, label-whoring package of girly evil. At first, she's pretty much Mini Regina George. She will come off as a defensive mean girl who has no regards of anybody's feelings. She appears confident, beautiful, outspoken, an overachiever, a total diva, gossipy, bitchy, vain, selfish and utterly entitled, in control of everybody and everything. She bosses people around, she is a force to be reckoned with. She's extremely driven to maintain her Queen Bee status as praetor, her size 2 figure, her top straight As and her ambition can lead her to embrace a haughty and scheming side. She seldom leaves success to chance, or to her own talents, and usually works to sabotage her competition. Typically, Margo finds rivals in most females and decimates them by ruining them socially. But as time progresses, you'll learn she's extremely insecure, though confident, and does everything out of fear. She is afraid of losing her popularity, so she constantly throw parties, she's mean to everybody and get wasted. She is afraid of losing her friends, so she becomes mean to the "losers" to keep them laughing (, she rations her food and watches her weight like a hawk because of body images. Margo has high expectations in everything, especially herself. She wants the perfect life in which she has a beautiful boyfriend, tons of people jealous of her, perfect friends- really, perfect everything. She is someone who must always be on top and always have a say in everything. As a result of her fear and insecurity, she rarely trust anybody despite having an inner circle of 'friends'. She's also extremely OCD; she can be a neurotic control freak when it comes to getting her plans in action, and if they're not done right, she tends to go to extra freak-out mode. However, despite her manipulative and often ruthless, Queen-bitch behavior, she is revealed to have a sensitive and loving nature as is side is revealed time and time again especially when she must come to the defense of someone she cares about.

Strengths: Though she tends to exclude people out of her 'clique', the minute you're in she has a way of making you feel like you're the only one in the world. She's a natural leader, though sometimes oppresive and mean, but has a way of command. She can be fun at times, a little wild, a little crazy, girly. She has a good fashion sense and it's actually talented with writing. Swords and fighting isn't her strong suit but when it comes to making people look at her, she's good at it.

Weaknesses: She's manipulative, mean, nasty, b***, cold, ruthless, insecure, snobby and kind of a bully. She has a history of bullimia. She's also extremely hard to deal with as she can be overbearing (in a melodramatic diva way) and she sucks at sport. She's not good with swords and prefer long-range which is why she uses her whip. How she got praetor was rising to the top from being good in battle.

Fears: Anything that crawls. Complex carbs and the dark.

Flaws (Must fill out): Insecurity. Like she has major issues of feeling good in her old skin, which is why she's such a diva and perfectionist when it comes to the way she dresses and the 'right body'. Her issues can be spawned from the fact that she use to be bullied for her weight and shunned from it.

Disorder: ADHD. Bullimia and anorexia (will explain in the backstory).

Backstory: Margo was born in the Netherlands, more specifically Amsterdam to her vagabond of her father. Her father's name is Wilhelm, a man who's constantly drifting from place to place, making money working odd jobs. He used to bring her around places, from Singapore to France to Dubai.

Name (include middle): Darren "Dare" Hendricks

Godly parent: Aphrodite

Greek or Roman: Greek

Age: 19

Appearance (clothes and your face and stuff like that): Darren has a strong jawline, medium build, and is tall for his age. He has honey-blonde hair, which is combed to the side. Though his eyesight isn't that bad, he wears a pair of squarish black-framed glasses, which gives him a sharp look. He has coffee brown eyes, and in CHB, he is considered sexy and 'drool worthy'. Here's a face claim so you can picture him better! Just google "Eggsy Unwin" (If you were wondering, he's based on the movie character in Kingsman!)

Height: 6'2

Preferred weapon: A sword.

Personal weapon (example Percy's Riptide):His pendant is a magical item that can turn into a broadsword when he yanks it out. When he is not using it, it magically turns back into the pendant around his neck. He wears the pendant all the time. The only way to disarm him is to remove the pendant and the chain around his neck. So though the pendant will return to the chain, the chain is not with him.

If you have a personal weapon does it have a disguise?: A small, sharp knife that can be slid into his belt.

Magical item (example Annabeth's invisibility cap): None. Unless you count that pendant under personal weapon.

Romance or secret crushes (Boyfriend or Girlfriend if so is he or she demigod or mortal. Choose to fill out another in same review or PM or just give me an example of them): He is single, although many girls have asked him out. He feels that most of these girls just like him because of his good looks, so he turned them down. He'd like someone who loves his personality.

Special powers (Nothing too OP): Charmspeak. It works ten time better if his opponent is a girl. Also, if he wishes to, his appearance can shift a little to what the victim desire's to see, in terms of physical appearance.

Personality: He is an outgoing guy, and is popular at camp. Being the easy going kind of person, he makes friends fast, and is very sociable. He is a loyal and soft person, who will do anything to protect his friends. He usually tries the diplomatic approach instead of starting a fight. But if fighting is inevitable, he'd give all he's got to defend. He tends to swear quite a lot, as his father used to swear almost all the time. He is sly, and somewhat sneaky, and has a talent for sleight of hand. Although he knows that he has the good looks, he doesn't go out of the way to get attention. He used to be bullied by campers who said he was a 'good for nothing pretty boy', but instead of getting offended, he laughs along with them, and eventually made friends with them.

Strengths:

1) Easy going - He gets along with almost anyone at camp, and they enjoy his company because of his bubbly, cheerful personality.

2) Good looks - He's suave features can be used to manipulate others into doing what he wants. Together with his charmspeak, people find it hard to turn down his requests.

3) Loyalty - Darren is extremely loyal to anyone whom he feels is truthful and good. Even if he's just met them for a day, he may go out of the way to ensure that that person is safe. He hates to see his friends in trouble because of him. And if he is asked to keep a secret, he'd keep it till his grave.

Weaknesses:

1) Cocky - Sometimes that cheeky remark at a wrong time can turn off people. Though he usually knows when to stop, there are times when he gets frustrated, and pushes on with it.

2) Pride - He thinks that he can get away with anything because of his charmspeak and manipulation.

3) Rejection - For many years at camp, he always had many friends. So he's afraid that one day they'd leave him, and he'll be alone.

4) Soft heart - Although children of Aphrodite are said to have a heart of a stone, he is one who does not like to make people upset. If he has to make a decision between choosing his friends or himself, he'd end up choosing them.

Fears: Rejection from his friends, and watching his friends in pain.

Flaws (Must fill out): Failure. He is afraid of doing a mistake that will cause others do die for him. When that happens he's grief will take over and he starts to turn to self harm.

Disorder (Dyslexia, ADHD stuff like that): Both.

Backstory: Darren was born to a wealthy family. His father was a fashion designer, and earned alot of money. Aphrodite visited his shop one day, and they got to know each other, and eventually got married. But Aphrodite introduced herself as Apple, so Darren's father had no idea she was a goddess. That night when Darren was born, Aphrodite disappeared, and Darren was left with his father. Although his father was upset and disappointed, he took care of Darren. No monsters came for Darren until he was 13. That day, Darren and his father were in the living room watching TV, and the monster just pounced at them. Darren's father instinctively tried to shield him, and he died instantly. In shock and grief, Darren just yelled at the monster to go. He didn't know that in that moment, the amount of force he used in his voice was all charmspeak, so the monster left obediently. Shortly, afterwards, Aphrodite appeared in his house, and told him about his past and brought led him to camp. Up to this day, he has a rocky relationship with Aphrodite, as he blames her for his father's death. He thinks that if she had told his father he was a demigod, he'd be sent to camp sooner, and the monster wouldnt have killed his father.

If they die do you want them to, and how will they die?: I'd rather he don't die, but if you insist, I'd like it to be something heroic, to prove that sons of Aphrodite are not just pretty boys. Maybe he could die choosing between himself and a close friend, and he chose to give himself up in place of his friend?

When and where were they taken to camp?: He was taken to camp Half-Blood when he was 13.

I really do hope you like my OC, and accept him in your SYOT.

Name (including middle): Sophia Rocio Maddix

Godly Parent (Please no Big Three or Maidens like Artemis and Hestia but Athena is okay {however they can be blessed by maidens): Aphrodite

Age: 15

Appearance (clothes and your face and stuff like that): Sophia has wavy, dark brown hair all the way to her elbows. She usually puts her hair into a french braid because it's so messy. Sophia also has dark brown eyes to match her hair and long eyelashes. She has been told on numerous occasions that she has a baby face since it's round and doesn't have many bone structure to it. She also has tan skin from her Puerto Rican father. Considerably tall, compared to the teens her age. Like most stereotypical Aphrodite children, she wears the girly and cutesy clothes that are currently in style.

Height: 5'9"

Preferred Weapon: Bow and Arrow

Personal Weapon (example Percy's Riptide): Sophia has a charm bracelet that has a bow and several arrows on it. The bow can be hooked on and off and transfer its size. The arrows can be pulled off and also enlarge. The arrows immediately regenerate on her bracelet. A gift from a Hephaestus kid who had a major crush on her. To make it look normal there are other charm and even a purple ribbon intertwined with it.

If you have a personal weapon does it have a disguise?: Yes ^^^

Magical item (example Annabeth's invisibility cap): Nope

Romance or secret crushes (Boyfriend or Girlfriend if so is he or she a demigod or mortal. Choose to fill out another in same review or PM or just give an example): Nope, suprisingly, she has never dated. Her mom is so proud

Special Powers: Just like her mother, she can change her appearance drastically to suit ones taste. Except it doesn't work for girls. However, just like shadow traveling, it tires her a bit and she can only due it for so long. 3 hours at the most. Most people don't know about this power.

Personality: Sophia is a very good at hiding her true personality.. To most people she seems like a sweet girl who is super shy and is intelligent. In reality it is not like that, she has to other faces that she shows to two other kinds of groups. To her friends she is the sweet and intelligent daughter of Aphrodite who is beautiful and kind. To her family and enemies she is very sarcastic and rude mouth, but has no common sense. The real her is when she is around her family, and when she accidentally slips in front of enemies. She feels she must live up to the expectations of being the daughter of love and beauty. That is one of the many flaws about her. However, she is super girly and does care about looks, especially of others.

Strengths: Lying, Appearances, and Keeping Cool

Weaknesses: Being truthful, relaxing

Fears: Fear of Rejection and Heights

Flaws (Must fill out): One of her biggest flaws is trying to appease others. Other flaws are that of deceit and a bit hotheaded

Disorder (Dyslexia, ADHD stuff like that): She has ADHD and bad vision sometimes that helps her see through the strongest mist. She has to wear contacts though.

Backstory: Sophia's father , Julian, met Aphrodite one day and later conceived birth to Sophia. About two years later, her father remarried to a rich heiress living in California. Sophia and her father than moved from Puerto Rico to California. About a year later her younger sister, Catherine was born. Sophia lived the special life of high end brands and specially made items. Which all came crashing down when her step-mothers's family company was shut down due to special reasons. There was still a large amount of money left but they had to downsize from their current lifestyle and then it happened as soon as everything became good.

If they die do you want them to, and how will they die?: It's really up to you and what goes with your story line, but if she were to die I would want her to die saving a friend

When and where were they taken to camp?: After loosing their previous lifestyle, they moved to Columbia, South Carolina and bought a small three bedroom house. They had gotten their lives back on track. By this time, Sophia's 10 birthday was about to come around. That's when her father got the message. A message that told him who Sophia was and what she needed to do to be safe. So at the age of nine, Sophia started attending camp. She never tells people how she came to be here because other demigod's stories make her life seem uneventful. She doesn't want that.

Hello, I would like to submit my OC

Name: Austin Johnson

Godly Parent: Mania

Age: 17

Appearance: Long light brown hair, small frame, and blue eyes. Has a slight slouch and pale skin.

Hight: 5'9" with slouch

Prefered Weapon: Throwing knife

Personal Weapon: Set of three Throwing knives that, after making contact with their target, will return to their case.

Disguise for weapon: Small leather pouch

Magical Item: None

Romance/Secret Crush: no specific examples, but attracted to strong women

Special Power: Able to cause vivid hallucinations

Personality: Strong willed, but tries not to be noticed, however, he will often express his opinions loudly.

Strengths: Strong willed, tenacious, and protective

Weaknesses: Unable to accept defeat, will sabotage his own plans accidentally.

Fears: Heights, large social gatherings

Flaws: If you could get back to me on what you want for these, because i thought Weakness and Fears go under this category, but i am probably mistaken.

Disorder: Dyslexia, ADHD, and schizophrenia

Backstory: Sent to a mental hospital after telling his father that the voices told him to kill the family cat. He was treated by a female doctor who he accidentally drove insane before escaping and learning of his lineage. He made his way to camp jupiter afterwards.

Hey! What is up, my friend? Now, I was just browsing and I saw this, and I was like, HOLY CRAP PJO SYOC HAVENT SEEN IN MUCH LONG TIME, and I thought, why not submit one? So here is my OC for your Night Rising story!

Name: Nicholas Craig Wiggins

Godly Parent: Lupa(?)

Age: 13

Appearance: Nicholas is husky built, and quite quick on his feet. He has broad shoulders, and is kinda tall. He has honey blonde hair and forest green eyes, and he keeps his hair longish, were it curls over his glasses on the left side of his face, and curls upward in the back. Like I mentioned, he has a pair of thick framed glasses.

Height: 5"8

Prefered Weapon: A midevil style double-edge sword, and kite shield.

Personal Weapon: None

Magical Item: He has a pendant that allows him to transform into a wolf, however it is very draining, thus making it limited.

Romance or Secret Crush: Up to you, m8

Special Powers: Pretty much your standard senses boost, mainly in smelling and hearing.

Personality: Nicholas is suprisingly carefree, and very optimistic. He can lift his friends spirits, but can get violent if provoked.

Strengths: Nicholas can move faster, and is much stronger in colder weather, and at night.

Weaknesses: Intense heat can affect him immensely, more so than most people.

Fears: Nicholas is afraid of being alone, and is very close to those he considers his friends, or if you prefer "pack"

Flaws: His anger, and his fears can get him to where he can't think straight, and will make very rash descesions.

Disorder: He is very bipolar.

Backstory: Nicholas grew up with is father in the northern part of Louisiana for most of his life. However, his father, who was a very devout farmer, suddenly packed up thier bags, and said they were moving to California. Not soon after, Nicholas was brought to Camp Jupiter, and his father moved back, not wanting to get involved after Nicholas asked about it. Nicholas talks to him regularly.

When and Where were they taken to camp: Well, he had been taken to camp about a year prior to when the story SHOULD take place.

If they die, how do they die: It is okay with me if he dies or not, but I want him to die (if he does) trying to protect his friend (clichė, I know)

And I guess that is it! I hope you like him, and always remember to be the best bagel you can be!

Name: Gray Henry Vong

Gender: Male

Godly Parent: Athena

Age: 15

Appearance: Dark grey t-shirt, button-up with short sleeves (sleeves are same length as t-shirt), black jeans, black converse. Green eyes, black hair, light tan skin, small scar on his top-right lip.

Height: 5'7"

Personal Weapon: Traditional greek dagger, stygian iron blade with runes on the left side of the blade. The runes read "The memories of those who have fallen." Black handle. Usually held in a reverse grip, going for slashing over stabbing. Preferring speed over brute force, taking down enemies with multiple attacks instead of one big one. The dagger was a gift from Hades, after Gray actually landed a hit on Hades while trying to get his sister back from the Underworld, although was unsuccessful and he was defeated by Hades.

Personal Weapon Disguise: Earbuds and white iPod Classic, he taps the left earbud and it all shifts into the dagger in his left hand.

Magical Item?: Two silver bracelets, one on each arm. Uncuttable thread comes out of it and wraps around enemies for throwing around or to hold in place. Maybe even used in more creative ways like softening a landing or something like that. (You know, because Athena is a goddess of weaving.)

Romance or Secret Crushes: Has a crush on his best friend Aika.

Special Powers: Formulating strategies extremely quickly (Not sure if that qualifies as a Power)

Personality: Most of the time is indifferent, seeming almost devoid of emotion. Can be blunt, but not to the point of being rude. Preferring to stay away from large crowds, soft-spoken. He can be funny once and a while, only showing any emotion around his friends. Incredibly monotone in battle, unbreakable concentration, although he dodges most attacks he disregards mass amounts of pain, making him seem almost unstoppable. Due to this ignorance during battle, after battle, he can end up in huge pain without even knowing it.

Strengths: Speed, Strategy, Knowledge in Technology, Very maneuverable (meaning he can do flips and stuff like that easily).

Weaknesses: Has trouble working in groups, Not very physically strong, Low self-confidence, values other's lives over his own.

Fears: Death of people close to him, insanity, spiders.

Flaws (Do you mean fatal flaw?): Values the lives of others over his own.

Disorder: ADHD.

Backstory: After his house being robbed, and his father murdered. He and his twin sister lived on the streets, doing street performances to get by. After a satyr found them, they began their trek to Camp Half-Blood. On the way, they were attacked by a manticore, in which his sister died. After they reached Camp Half-Blood, he heard about a way to go to the Underworld. So he went, with the idea that he could bring his sister back. After sneaking by Cerberus and taking down several monsters with his current celestial bronze dagger. After reaching the room where the souls were kept, he kept looking for his sister's, before a hand was placed on his shoulder and he was tossed across the room. He then engaged in a rather one sided battle against Hades, before actually landing a few good hits on Hades. Impressed, Hades made quick work of Gray and breaking the Celestial Bronze dagger in the process, before giving Gray the Stygian Iron dagger, telling him that he was impressed and sent him back to the Earthworld (I forgot what it was called).

If they die if you want them to, and how do they die: I'd prefer if they didn't die (I know, I'm simple)

When and Where were they taken to camp: They were picked up in Chicago, and brought to Camp when he was 10.

And finally: Me!

Name (include middle): Emmet Greyson Blake

Godly parent (Please no Big Three or Maidens like Artemis and Hestia but Athena is okay[however they can be blessed by maidens): Hephaestus

Greek or Roman: Greek

Age: 14

Appearance (clothes and your face and stuff like that): Emmet has brown combed hair with a bit of waves going through it but when he is on the quest he has it uncombed. He has no freckles and if any girls knew him they would probably think he was adorable. He has eyebrows that make him look mad but not, a normal nose I guess, and a mouth that is always in a weird kind of worried face like there's an oncoming hurricane.

Height: 5'5''

Preferred weapon: Although he prefers not, a sword.

Personal weapon (example Percy's Riptide): As mentioned above just a plain bronze sword with a leather grip.

If you have a personal weapon does it have a disguise?: No

Magical item (example Annabeth's invisibility cap): No (Not yet)

Romance or secret crushes (Boyfriend or Girlfriend if so is he or she demigod or mortal. Choose to fill out another in same review or PM or just give me an example of them): Sophia mentioned above (He made the bracelet and she kind of knows him among no one else)

Special powers (Nothing too OP): None

Personality:An ordinary, rules-following, perfectly average camper who is mistakenly identified as the most extraordinary person and the key to saving the world in the quest and the prophecy. He is drafted into a fellowship of strangers on an epic quest to stop an evil tyrant, a journey for which Emmet is hopelessly and hilariously underprepared. He is not a fan of adventure or danger either (similar to Bilbo Baggins), both of which give him reason for "freaking out". He hates large crowds and always tries to gain the campers attention but fails and is not known. Sophia is his only acquaintance. He loves to follow instructions so he has a plan and needs rules to function.

Strengths: When he has rules, instructions, or he has a leader. Because otherwise he literally can't function.

Weaknesses: When it's the opposite of everything above^^

Fears: Same as weaknesses including but not limited to, spiders, ghosts, monsters, sunburns, water, claustrophobia, the dark, bats, evil stuff, winging it, racoon's, pretty much almost any phobia out there, also scared of being scared which makes him scared and it's just a vicious cycle.

Flaws (Must fill out): Sucks at everything but living, breathing, and sleeping. He's not even a good builder because he is afraid of getting hurt. He has no friends but one (kind of).

Disorder (Dyslexia, ADHD stuff like that). dyslexia, ADHD, OCD, ADD

Backstory: Emmet has been working most of his life helping his mother on the construction site as a worker in the city of Providence He longs to be popular, but his campmates hardly notice he's there. He lives life by the book-literally-and builds things only from the instructions. Because of this, however, he is mostly boring and uncreative, except for at some moment of inspiration, like his inventing the battle dispenser which he scrapped and Chiron found and installed but Mr. D took credit for.

If they die do you want them to, and how will they die?: Spoilers.

When and where were they taken to camp?:He was taken to camp when he was thirteen when an empousa horde attacked and Emmet defeated them by dropping a whole floor of a building on them from hitting support beams. Then afterwards he promptly had a panic attack. Afterwards his mother found him passed out and took him to camp. Actually the reason he is afraid of everything was because his hard hat fell off when he passed out and an iron bar fell on his head giving him severe mental trauma and causing him to develop a second personality that took over and gave him all his phobias. He was much more adventurous before.

Well there and the reason I said twelve was because side characters. See you soon.


	3. Actually Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chiron POV

As I heard the prophecy I knew I needed to decide quickly. Nyx was rising and the gods couldn't stop her. I looked over the camp and thought to myself. The seven couldn't do it because they had all grown old from fifty years of inactivity. This means I needed fresh new blood. Demigods that could take her down. As I looked I couldn't see much of the campers as they were at lunch but I thought about the lines. I cannot tell you the prophecy as it may upset some readers with suggestive choice of words. A group of six that by working together can stop a primordial goddess before she rises to power. At this moment Dionysus came to me. He only had a few years for his punishment but he was here. He was lugging a big machine with armor in it.

"I found this in the trash and a camper probably made it but I'm keeping it. Just letting you know if you wonder." He told me. Then at this moment I realized that the camper that had made him happy definitely had talent. I had to find him.

 **There is chapter one and it's a bit short but wait for next time. Also I need another OC because I miscounted so here he is.**

Name: Archibald "Archie" Dieter Leonhardt

Godly Parents: Ares

Age: 17

Appearance: He is 6'1, 165 lbs. with athletic and lean body with some muscles and fair skin. He has green eyes and short blonde hair styled with undercut and side-swept pompadour. He has somehow charming smile and makes girls go crazy just by a simple look in the eyes. He has a white lion carrying sword and arrow on his left chest, he also pierced both of his ears with horizontal industrial piercings with silver bar and small black plugs. He wears black jeans vest over CHB tee, a pair of short blue denim with chain that connected his wallet to the belt, and low navy blue or black converse. He always wears an orange G-Shock watch in his left wrist, braided bracelets in his right hand wrist, and a necklace with golden ring on it. He also wears bronze rings in both of his thumb, which is a disguise for his weapon.

Height: 6'1

Preferred Weapon: Melee weapon such as swords and dagger. He preferred them to be dual wield

Personal Weapon: Twin celestial bronze sword called Fürchten and Grimm

If you have a personal weapon does it have a disguise?: His weapons disguised as rings that he wears in both of his thumbs

Magical item: His orange G-Shock can turn into a shield if you press the light button for 5 seconds

Romance or secret crushes: He has a crush on a daughter of Demeter

Special Powers: As the son of Ares, he has enhanced strength, swiftness, and combat skills as he possessed a small degree power that Ares possessed himself. He has control over feelings and emotions of war (such as hate and rage), and frequently induces them in order to start fights. He is also a weapon expert and he can curse weapon.

Personality: Archie has a very friendly, enthusiastic, and outgoing personality, and is almost always seen fooling around, smiling, and teasing friends. Because he often teases girls a lot, he is often considered to be a flirt, but when it counts, he's worth relying on. His actual personality, which he hides behind his happy-go-lucky mask majority of the time, is also much more calm, very manipulative, and ruthless than he appears to be and is very capable at using intimidation to reach his goals. He's able to retain his happy-go-lucky personality while doing horrible things. He also has rebellious streak, and he doesn't like to be told what to do. He is suhown to care deeply for his friends, being sort of big brother to his friends that younger than him. He demonstrates a feeling of responsibility for those close to him, taking attacks on his friends very personally. He's a sincere person, he tries not to offend people, but when he gets infuriated he speaks without thinking, often resulting in a strongly abusive statement.

Strengths: Manipulates and intimidates people, hand-to-hand combat, intelligence, tactical analysis, cooking, and cleaning.

Weaknesses: He's often doing reckless things, he has phobia with balloons, he's easily got distracted with things at not necessarily important, and he's really stubborn especially when it comes to opinions and arguments

Fears: Loneliness, lost control of his temper, and watching death of his friends

Flaws: His fatal flaws is wrath, he tends to get berserk if he's angry.

Disorder: ADHD and Dyslexia like other demigod

Backstory: Born from a human and a god. His mother said that his father is dead, but actually his father is a god, Ares. He was born and raised in Berlin, German. In his childhood, Archie led a normal human life, but his strength and temper seemed unnatural, so all the children and even teachers feared him and thought of him as a Demon, throwing slangs such as 'Demon child.' He got into fights often and injured all his classmates, and the only one who could stop him was his mother. His mother worked as a doctor, she always patched his wounds and teaches Archie some medical skills. When he's 13, there's a boy that always bully him, Archie challenge him to fight at the park near their school. It turned out that the boy whom he's challenged is a monster, a Minotaur. He learned his heritage from the Minotaur that attacked him, that his father isn't dead but a god, Ares the God of War. Angered by the truth, Archie tried to attack the monster but his good friend, Fred, showed up and took Archie away from the Minotaur before shot him with arrows. He went home with Fred and told his mom everything that he heard from his monster, which apparently is true. His mom told him it's time to go to CHB which located in USA. At first he's reluctant to leave to a different country and separated from his mom, but his mom insist him to go and live there for his own safety. He finally accepts that and paid his farewell to his mother and went to find the camp, and lived that ever since. Once a year he would pay visit to his mom in Berlin.

If they die do you want them to, and how will they die?: I would rather not, but if the plot requires him to, then yes and I want him to die while protecting his friends, sounds cliché but it is fits his personality.

When and where were they taken to camp: He's taken to the camp when he was 13. His protector, a satyr called Fred, took him to him to the camp which is located far from Archie's hometown, Berlin.

Others: Since Archie is pretty much born and raised in German, he fluently speaks in German and English and he has some German-accent when he's speaking. He is a chain smoker and always carries a pack of Marlboro or Dunhill cigars on his pocket.


	4. Emmet

Emmet

Ever have that moment when you have something to remember but you just can't? That is me every day if my life. I feel like I have something to know because I feel it. I know it's there but I can't reach it. Anyways I need to get to work. I have "friends", but realistically they don't know I exist. They once introduced a new camper and gave him my bunk and they had to empty my footlocker because they thought I was a camper that died on a quest. I never got my bunk back and slept on the floor the rest of my time. Go ahead, laugh at my pathetic little life. That's not even half of it. I am scared of almost anything and everything and only get to sleep from passing out from all the germs that could be on the floor. I got a used foot locker from the big house and I keep my stuff in it. One if my only only non fear is the forges and fire. I like fire.

I'm making stuff in the forges. After a few weeks of tinkering I made my only invention. An armor dispenser. After a couple more weeks I modified it to be 20 pounds with no armor and conserves space more than the current version of the armor racks. I lugged it upstairs and showed people.

"Hey guys check this out!" I said. I tapped the shoulders of my cabin mates. They looked at me and kept walking. See this is my problem. I kicked the machine over. I scrapped it. I put my head in my hands. As for my life before. Well, I can't remember much. From what I was told I got mental trauma giving me partial amnesia. I have to change my clothes I've been wearing this hoodie for a couple days. I change into a camp shirt and put my sword on my hip. I don't like to use it but I'm required to have a weapon. It's just a standard sword. No name nothing special. In the distance I hear Chiron stamp his foot in the amphitheater. Can't wait to see what this is about. I walk over and see my armor dispenser. No way. I see my only acquaintance Sophia over on the other side. She waves to me. I have a crush on her and I made her a charm bracelet that turns into a bow and magic arrows. Chiron started his announcement.

"I have news. The Oracle of Delphi has issued a prophecy. For reasons unknown to us at this time she has told us not to share it so you cannot hear it. But first I must ask. Who made this machine?" He points to the armor dispenser. Chatter goes amongst the Hephaestus kids. I slowly raise my hand. More chatter goes through. I hear "new kid" a lot. Chiron waves for me to come down. I walk through. He looks at me and whispers. "You are extraordinary. You have done something we have tried to do for years. You made Dionysus happy." His voice got louder. "Emmet will be the first chosen for the quest to stop Nyx!"

There was scattered applause. I was going to stop it but I hate speaking in front of large crowds.

"This crew will need strength. Intellect. Loyalty. Optimism. Darren Hendricks! Sophia Maddix! Nicholas Wiggins! Gray Vong! Archibald Leonhardt!" They all came down. Chiron smacked a cigarette out of one of their mouths. "I present to you! The crew if the new generation!" He sent us on our way.


	5. Chapter 3

**Emmet**

We went outside camp. Oh, gods there are so many things I could catch out here. Half of my back back is disinfectant and hand sanitizer. We all sat down to talk about where to go. Darren went first.

"Ok, since the last place Nyx was seen was Tartarus I think we should start there."

"No are you kidding? We'd need to find an entrance and survive." Sophia countered.

"When you guys are done bickering I'd like to go." The one with a cigarette in his mouth said. I think he's Archibald.

"What about Hecate?" Nicholas asked. Some of her kids can weave dreams so maybe she can too. Maybe she can find her."

"That's. . . not a bad idea." Darren agreed. He got up and pointed at him. "Yes! That could work! Let's do it!" They all agreed but I just stood back. They got up. I looked back at camp and said a silent goodbye.

"Is there even a Hecate cabin?" I asked.

"We don't need it, I know someone a lot more trustworthy." Nicholas said.

"Where might I ask do they live?" I asked.

"You'll see. Man, I love adventures." Nicholas said.

"Well we aren't here to have fun." Gray said. "There's a good chance we'll all die."

"Way to lift our spirits." Sophia said. I made sure to step wherever other people step so I know nothing bad will happen to me. I really don't want to be here.

"Do you guys know what Lyme disease is?" I asked. "It's bad, you sure you don't want some bug spray? Heard of Zika? Bubonic plague?"

"And you say I'm lifting our spirits. Listen to this ray of sunshine." Gray said.

"Leave him alone, at least he's smart and has a point." Archie defended me.

"Yeah, see, I have a point." I said.

"Don't push it buddy." Archie responded.

 **Okay, I'm sorry for the ten month update gap and this short chapter but this story is not ended! I had plans and even though I put them off doesn't mean I gave up. I WILL get back on track I swear to you.**


End file.
